Kissing Lessons
by Lady Feylene
Summary: After graduation, Harry's staying with Remus. Harry goes on a date and obsesses. Remus tries to help. (slash)


TITLE: Kissing Lessons

AUTHOR: Lady Feylene 

EMAIL: lady_feylene@yahoo.com 

PAIRING: Harry/Seamus, Remus/Harry 

RATING: PG-13 

DISCLAIMER: No characters belong to me, I'm making no money off of this. 

SUMMARY: Harry goes on a date. Harry obsesses. Remus helps. 

CATEGORY: Romance/Humor 

NOTES: This fic is part of the 'Mortal Moon' Harry/Remus Fuh-Q-Fest (). Challenge: 54. A virgin, at your age?! That's right. Harry's never had the birds and bees discussion, and feeling horribly left out and confused, he turns to Remus for an explanation. How hard could it be, right? Well a hell of a lot harder when explaining leads to demonstration, and the vision's enough to drive anyone mad. 

BETA: Rosalindjen 

ARCHIVING: The Mortal Moon Fest, anywhere else that asks.

Kissing Lessons 

In Remus Lupin's opinion, bad days started out as bad. From the moment he got up, he could generally tell what sort of a day he was going to have. Toast would burn, something would break, there would be no clean clothes--it would always be something. 

On the morning in question, Remus felt it was actually going to be a good day. The mail was waiting for him on his small kitchen table, and there was no foretelling of doom there. A bill, a letter from the Weasleys--for Harry, who was still sleeping--and a few advertisements. He scanned the columns of the Daily Prophet as he ate his breakfast, chuckling over an article concerning a crup and a leprechaun. 

//I really need to clean// Remus sighed to himself. The small cottage was getting untidy, but it had been a hectic few days. Harry had just graduated, and Remus was more then happy to give him a place to stay while he looked for a flat of his own. And Harry was, essentially, a typical eighteen year old. Despite not having too much to get messy, the addition of Harry's things cluttered the four room cottage quite a bit. 

"Harry!" Remus knocked lightly on the younger man's door. Remus had quite gladly turned his den into a second bedroom. The kitchen and living room were really the same thing, which left his own bedroom and the loo. 

"It's nine o'clock," Remus added, hearing nothing from Harry's room. 

A very muzzy response greeted Remus, and he frowned. He needed to shower, but Harry took forever in the loo in the mornings. "Harry?" 

"'M up! 

Remus heard the response much clearer this time. He shook his head slightly and decided to tidy up the kitchen while Harry did whatever it was he did in the loo in the mornings. 

Living with Harry was certainly quite a change for Remus. During the second war he had become accustomed to living with others, but nothing prepared him for a just-graduated teenager. Harry was delightful as company, certainly, and he pulled more then his share of the weight around the house, but… Perhaps it was simply Harry's sheer vitality. That was something Remus found himself lacking more and more these days. He felt tired and run down, and he often found himself longing for a nap round about three or so in the afternoon. 

Harry was the opposite. He was always on the move, chattering away with bright eyes. Remus found it rather difficult to keep up with the younger man, and it was slightly bothersome. He imagined he was simply feeling the strain of growing old. 

//Forty is hardly old.// Remus chided himself, placing his breakfast dishes in the sink. It simply felt old, that was all. They'd all been though so much in the past few years, it was all just catching up. 

//You'll feel fine in a month or so,// he assured himself, nodding a bit absentmindedly. The war was only a few months gone, everything was still really settling down. Or so Remus continued to tell himself, to excuse how he felt. 

"Morning!" At least Harry was in a good mood. Remus looked up from the dishes and smiled warmly, despite his own nagging worries. 

"Good morning." Remus set the dishes aside, yawning. "Sleep well?" 

"Always do," Harry said with a small smile. 

"Glad to hear it. I need to shower, I left you a plate of toast on the table." 

"Thanks." Harry raked his hair back, and Remus just shook his head. Harry was quite certainly Harry, but every once in a while he would do something so James-like that it gave Remus a bit of a start. 

//James would be proud.// Remus thought to himself, turning on the faucet. It always took a good ten or so minutes for the hot water to come on. Remus undressed while he waited and folded his clothes neatly beside the sink. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned, wincing at his reflection. 

//It could be worse.// Predominantly gray hair and a few too many lines around his eyes was a small price to pay, all things considered. He turned away from the mirror and tested the water, finding it gradually warming. //You're really not in bad shape,// he continued, stretching a bit. And he wasn't, not really. Good eating had fleshed him out a bit, and taking wolfs bane potion for three years straight had done wonders for his changes. 

The water was finally hot enough for Remus. He stepped beneath the spray, still rather lost in thought. He was starting to wonder when Harry was actually going to start looking for his own place. Not that he minded Harry staying--quite the opposite in fact. He was rather certain he was going to miss the younger man, once he was gone. 

//He's all I have left.// The thought was a bittersweet one. They were all gone now: James, Sirius, Peter… lost to Voldemort, one way or another. Harry was his only remaining link to any of them. And he was a friend. 

//I suppose I simply haven't lived alone in too long.// He'd gotten used to the company. It was quite nice to have someone to wake up to, and to talk with into the night. It helped quite a bit that that someone was clever, cheerful and amiable. 

Remus finished up in the shower and got dressed. Harry was sitting at the table, reading over a rather large book. 

"What are you up to today?" Remus asked, sitting across from him. 

"Not much. Got a date tonight." 

"Oh?" Well, that was new. Remus hadn't thought Harry was seeing anyone. 

"Uh… yeah." Harry flushed a bit. "Meant to tell you about that…" 

"Oh, it's fine. You're certainly not required to keep me up to date on every minor detail in your life." 

"Yeah, but uh… this isn't minor…" Harry seemed very nervous about something. 

"Oh?" 

"I've got a date with… you remember, in my year… 

"I'd imagine I would," Remus said, nodding and mentally going through all the girls in Harry's year. There were three. Hermione, and two chatter boxes with heads full of fluff. 

"Remember… Seamus?" 

"The Irish boy? Of course." Remus nodded. What did that… oh! Oh. "How nice," He continued, with a bit of a smile. //Is that all? You'd think he was taking out a Malfoy… 

"Oh. Well. Yeah." Harry chuckled nervously. "Anyway, we're just going out for dinner. I'm not going to be out late or anything. 

"That's fine." Remus really didn't mind. He was actually glad to see Harry going out and enjoying himself. 

"I mean, it's nothing serious or anything," Harry went on. 

"It's just a date," Remus agreed. "I'm glad you're going out, though. Honestly, when was the last time you had a date?" 

"Uh… sixth year, Lavender Brown," Harry admitted. 

"Far too long," Remus agreed, grinning. 

"What about you?" Harry asked, tilting his head. 

"Me?" 

"When was the last time you had a date?" 

"Oh." Remus frowned. When was the last time he'd been out? "I honestly can't remember…" 

"That's never a good sign," Harry informed him. "You should go out too…" 

"If I had anyone to go out with, believe me I would." 

"Really? There's nobody that you can think of to ask out?" 

"Not a one." Remus shook his head. He didn't exactly have a plethora of friends to choose from. "Can you think of anyone?" 

"Er…" Harry paused, screwing up his face a bit as he thought. "Well, if I had enough time I probably could." 

"I'll hold you to that," Remus said, laughing slightly. It was a very nice thought, but he doubted Harry would be able to come up with anyone either. //I imagine I'll meet someone, eventually…// 

"Well, I've a few errands to run." Remus informed Harry, rising from the table. He needed to pick up the updated copy of 'Magical Properties of Natural Ores' and a handful of other items. "If I'm not back before your date, have fun." 

"Thanks, I'm sure I will." Harry gave a grin, and Remus left him for the day. 

*** 

Harry was nervous. Remus had been right, he hadn't been on a date in a very long time. //It's just Seamus, relax.// Harry told himself, sighing heavily. The past few weeks had been just great, really. The war was over, and all Harry had to worry about was being accepted into Auror training in the fall. 

//It's just Seamus.// He was a friend. He was just a friend, and they were just going out for dinner. //With the chance of snogging…// 

Harry sighed, and fell backwards onto his bed. At least Remus had been pretty calm about the fact that Harry was going out with another guy. But thinking about those sorts of things were not helping Harry calm down any. 

He supposed he ought to be thankful that a date was all he had to worry about at the moment. It really was a nice change. He stood up, and checked himself in his mirror again. 

"It's as good as we're going to get, dear," the mirror told him cheerfully. He really needed to do something about his hair. Running a hand through it, he sighed, and then gave it up as a lost cause. The mirror was right--this was as good as they were going to get. 

He gave himself one more look over, from head to toe. Red shirt, open over a white undershirt, tucked into a pair of black jeans. Nothing too fancy, just plain and nice. He smiled to his reflection, and nodded. 

//It's just Seamus!// he told himself for the hundredth time. But then again on the other hand, it was Seamus. Seamus was cute, and suave and charming. Seamus made him nervous. 

//Stop being nervous. Nervous is when you run into problems.// Harry told himself, smoothing down his pants. He had to meet Seamus soon, and Remus wasn't back yet. 

Remus. Harry felt a bit badly that he was going out when his friend was probably feeling rather alone. //I've got to find someone for him.// Who, was the big question. Who could Harry possibly find for Remus? 

//He's good looking,// Harry thought, as he wandered out to the living room area to wait until it was time to go. //He's what… forty or something? That's not too old.// Of course, it put him out of the age range of any of Harry's friends. 

//Well, maybe not.// The young man frowned thoughtfully. //There's Hermione… Remus is the intellectual type. But I don't know how she feels about older men. Ron likes girls. Tonks? She seemed like she liked him. But she's kind of… weird.// It was going to be hard to find someone. 

//I better get going…// Harry sighed and headed to the fireplace. He was meeting Seamus in Diagon Alley, and they were going to hit a little Muggle place that the other man knew. //Maybe he knows someone…// 

*** 

Seamus looked good. It was the first thing Harry noticed when he spotted his friend. He felt that familiar bubble of nerves in his stomach, and he did his best to quell the feeling. It wasn't as if there was really anything spectacular about a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Except the way they hugged Seamus' figure. The way the curved to every slight nuance of muscle… 

"Oi! Harry!" Seamus turned, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a smile that sent shivers down Harry's spine. 

"Seamus!" He gave a wave, and trotted over. He really needed to get himself under control. Just being patted on the shoulder should not cause those sorts of reactions. Of course, Harry had never been in the sort of situations that were. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Course I am." Harry tried out a smile. //Knock it off. You've known him for years. You've seen him naked! Sort of…// This was going to be harder then Harry had thought. They walked to the restaurant, making small talk as they did. Seamus didn't seem the least bit nervous. 

//He has to be. This is a first date. Everyone's always nervous on their first date.// Harry kept running his hand through his hair, though he wasn't sure whether this was out of nerves or an attempt to smooth it. 

"Hope you like this place… My da' used to take my mum to it a lot, it's one of their favorites." Seamus indicated the restaurant. It looked like a nice place, though Harry had never heard of it. He followed the other man inside, and was a bit surprised when they got a very out of the way booth. 

"My da's a friend of the owner," Seamus explained, with a grin. God, did Seamus make Harry nervous. 

"It's a nice place." It was definitely what could be termed a 'romantic' spot. Seamus had taken him somewhere romantic. He wasn't sure what to think of that, but he was rather certain he liked the idea. 

Yes, it was a romantic. There was wine, and candlelight, and Seamus' eyes sparkled when he talked. Harry was rather certain there'd be hand-holding over dessert, which was fine by him. 

"So…" Seamus rested his chin on his hand. They were almost done with the main course. 

"This is a great place." Harry said, not wanting to fall into an awkward silence. 

"Yeah, I'm real happy with it," Seamus agreed. "Good food, good wine, good company…" Another small smile. The one that made Harry nervous. He glanced down at his plate, flushing. //Calm down. Calm down. This is fine. It's *Seamus*.// 

"Er… I hear the Arrows beat the Harpies this past week." Harry said, for lack of anything better. This sparked a fervent discussion about sports in general, a topic they were both quite keen on. 

Dessert came and went, and Seamus touched Harry's hand quite often--even if he didn't hold it. But that was fine. Every time their fingers brushed, Harry felt the oddest quiver in his stomach. It was a sinking, shaking, altogether wonderful feeling. And he didn't understand it at all. 

//This is awful. You're hopeless.// 

That was all there was to it. Harry was hopeless when it came to dating. He'd been on perhaps four or five dates, and they'd all ended badly. He didn't want it to end badly with Seamus, but it was going to be ending soon… 

"So?" Seamus asked, as they exited the restaurant. Seamus had picked up the tab, claiming it only fair since he'd done the asking. "What do you think?" 

"I think it was a good date." Harry agreed, glancing at Seamus out of the corner of his eye. 

"Me too." Seamus agreed. "What are the odds of another one?" Oh, but didn't he look cute when he raised his eyebrows like that? 

"I'd say pretty good." Harry said, dropping his eyes. He was trying to flirt; he just hoped it was going over well. 

"And what are the odds of you coming back to my flat…?" 

"Now?" Panic set in. Harry was *not* ready for that. 

"Moving too fast?" Seamus asked, with a wry chuckle. "Sorry 'bout that…" 

"Don't worry about it." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I just…I do really like you but…not ready for that." 

"Not a problem. I'm not after you just for a shag, Harry." Seamus assured him. "But never hurts to try!" 

"No, it doesn't." Harry laughed. 

"G'night, Harry," Seamus said, giving another one of those heart-stopping smiles. 

"Goodnight, Seamus." He might not be up for a night of wild Irish shagging, but he'd certainly give Seamus something to remember him by. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Seamus' in a brief kiss. Well, maybe a bit more then a *brief* kiss. 

//You're hopeless. Totally hopeless.// Harry told himself as he headed home. The kiss had left him weak kneed and light headed. It was *just* a kiss. But then again, it was also *just* Seamus. Maybe it had something to do with the wine… 

He practically stumbled into the fireplace, remembering to speak clearly. He wondered if Remus would be up--it wasn't that late. But the werewolf had been out all day, and he seemed so tired nowadays… 

"Harry!" 

Remus was up. Harry raked his hair back and fell onto the couch on his back, legs hooked over the armrest. 

"Good date?" Remus asked, with a little bit of a chuckle. 

"*Really* good," Harry said, grinning. 

"How good?" 

"Well…not *pornographically* good or anything," Harry answered. He folded his hands behind his head. "But good." 

"I see." Remus was laughing now. "Well I'm glad it was good. Will there be another?" 

"I think so. We said there would be." 

"Then I'd imagine there will be." Remus agreed. "You certainly look like you had a very good time. I'm happy for you." 

"Yeah?" Harry suddenly felt very guilty. 

"Yes. You deserve this Harry," Remus said, smiling. 

"I *really* like Seamus." He admitted, sighing. He went out and had an amazing date with a wonderful guy, and Remus stayed home and read about… rocks. 

"It would seem so." 

"What about you? Did you have a good day?" 

"I did my errands," Remus said. "Picked up my book." He indicated the volume on rocks. "Oh, and I ran into Severus and we spoke briefly." 

"Fun." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"It was actually rather pleasant." Remus told him. 

"That man and pleasant do *not* go together." Harry said, making a face. He didn't care what Remus said, nothing would change his mind. 

"You're remarkably close minded Harry." Remus said, with a hint of teasing in his voice. "Severus has *never* given you *any* reason to dislike him…" 

"Of course not… I *really* like Seamus…" 

"We established that." Remus nodded, and Harry felt a flush of guilt. 

"I know, I know…" Harry sighed. "I just…I don't know. It's weird. The other day he was Seamus Finnigan, my Saucy Irish Friend. Now he's Seamus Finnigan my Delicious Possible Boyfriend. How did that happen all of a sudden?" Now that he thought about it, the sudden attraction to Seamus *did* seem a bit…odd. 

"It happens." Remus said, with a small shrug. 

"It doesn't make any sense!" 

"No, it doesn't." 

"But…." Harry was getting frustrated, and Remus' vague answers weren't helping. And he was starting to question his decision of *not* going back to Seamus'… 

"I know." Remus said. "It's awful. One minute he's just a friend, the next minute there's that fluttery feeling. We've all been there." 

"And what do you do about it?" 

"Well, in your case you date and see what happens." Remus told him. 

"He asked me back to his place." 

"Oh?" Remus raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't go." Harry felt almost embarrassed to admit it. "Should I have?" 

"Er… well… that's entirely up to you." The werewolf looked suddenly uncomfortable. 

"I didn't think I was ready." Harry explained. "I've… well… never been in that sort of position before." 

"Oh." 

"I know… it's stupid. I'm eighteen, and I'm a total virgin." Harry sighed, flushing. He hated admitting it, but it was the truth. His life hadn't really lent itself to the opportunity for mad shagging. Hell, he hadn't even had it really explained to him properly. 

"It's not stupid." Remus shook his head. "I didn't engage in any sexual activities until I was in my twenties." 

"Really?" That made Harry feel a bit better. 

"Mmm-hmm." Remus nodded. "That's just how it happened, for me. Everyone's different Harry, there's no reason to rush out and do it." 

"I know I just…I don't even know what to do." Harry winced, knowing he sounded foolish. "I'd make an idiot of myself…" 

"Well…it isn't that hard." Remus said, laughing softly. 

"I panic whenever I think about it. What if I screw up? What if I kiss awful? If I can't even kiss right, how'm I supposed to do anything else right?" 

"I'm certain you kiss fine." Remus said, and Harry didn't think he understood at all. 

"No one's ever told me I kiss good. My first kiss was awful!" 

"Everyone's is." Remus said. "Believe me… oh Merlin, *my* first kiss!" 

"That bad?" Harry had to ask. 

"It was rushed, and sloppy, and the first time I went in I missed." Remus admitted. "I ended up with a mouthful of nose, it wasn't pleasant." 

"Doesn't sound it." Harry agreed. "I got the lips right…" 

"Anyone's first time is awkward." Remus said, patiently. "But that doesn't mean 'bad'. I wouldn't trade my first experience for the world, despite the fact that it was fumbled and I made a fool of myself." 

"You did?" Harry sat up, curious now. 

"Oh, it's… it's personal." Remus said. "And much more information then you'd like I'd imagine. Let's just say… I was done long before anyone else." 

"Anyone?" Harry snorted. "How many of you were there?" 

"Very funny, you know what I meant." Remus narrowed his eyes in mock-reprimand. 

"So it's always… not the best?" Harry asked. 

"Always." Remus nodded. "But it's all right. If you *do* sleep with Seamus--which I can tell you'd like to--just explain to him." 

"Tell him I'm a complete moron, you mean?" 

"No." Remus shook his head, turning serious. "But explain that you're inexperienced. It will probably make him feel special." 

"Special?" Harry was now convinced Remus was just rambling on nonsensically. 

"That you want to share this with him." 

"Really?" Harry was a tad bit skeptical. 

"Oh yes. It *is* something special, which is why you should wait." Remus told him, a bit firmly. "Don't rush into it, and… and get acquainted with each other first. Physically." 

"What do you mean?" Harry really didn't have any idea. 

"Just… touch." Remus was obviously fumbling for words. "Be familiar with each other, with what you both like. And don't afraid to be vocal with one another, there's nothing wrong with it." 

"Vocal?" 

"Say… say he does something to you, and it feels amazing. Let him know. And encourage him to do the same. A healthy sexual relationship is one where you communicate." 

"So I should ask him if I'm a good kisser?" Harry was still rather hung up on his snogging abilities. 

"Oh honestly… are you *still* on about that?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Come here." 

"Why?" Harry asked, getting up and crossing to stand in front of Remus' chair. Remus stood up, and looked Harry straight in the eye. 

"You're obsessing." Remus explained, placing one finger under Harry's chin and tilting it up. What happened next, Harry wouldn't have predicted with ten crystal balls. Remus kissed him--quite soundly!--on the lips. 

"You kiss fine." Remus said, pulling away. 

"Uh…" That had been a Good Kiss. That had been a weak-in-the-knees Seamus kiss. From his forty year old roommate. 

"When you've gotten hold of your tongue again, we can continue," Remus said, sitting down as though nothing had happened. Harry closed his mouth--it *was* gaping open, and returned to the sofa. 

"Um…thanks…I think…" He still wasn't sure what to make of the kiss. 

"I hope that puts an end to your needless worrying about kissing." Remus said. 

"I think it does." Harry agreed. "So… go slow, with Seamus then?" 

"Yes, go slow. And the actual intercourse… start preparing in advance." 

"How?" Harry was still trying to wrap his mind around the kiss. 

"Just… get used to the idea. Physically." Remus said, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." 

"I think I get what you mean." Harry nodded. Oh god… two guys having sex was a lot different than a guy and a girl. Who would do what? That probably fell into the 'communication' category. 

"Oh, good. I didn't really want to have to spell it out." 

"That's fine." Harry nodded. "So… uh… what about tongue kissing?" 

"What is your obsession with kissing?" Remus asked, laughing in a slightly confused manner. 

"I don't know! But you just kissed me, and it was really good, and that's sort of weird." 

"Well, I'm sorry I'm a good kisser." Remus said. "I won't do it again." 

"Yeah, there's another problem. I don't think I'd mind if you did." 

"Harry… it's getting late, and I think you're a bit giddy." Remus said. 

"Er… I *did* have a bit of wine…" He admitted. But Remus had kissed so *well*. 

"Go to bed," Remus said, standing up. "I'm headed there myself." 

"Why Remus, was that an invitation?" Harry couldn't resist the small joke. //You're flirting…*don't* flirt with Remus…// 

"Yes, that's exactly what it was," Remus responded, dryly. "I'm going to go to bed with the eighteen year old virgin son of my dead best friend." 

"But you kissed me…" 

"To prove a point," Remus said. 

"You liked it." Well, Harry didn't actually know that, he was just assuming. 

"I like kissing in general, Harry. Most people do. To bed." Well, *that* tone of voice left no room for argument. 

"Good night, Remus," Harry said, shoving himself up, and heading to his bedroom. He wondered when Seamus would want to get together again… 

*** 

Remus sighed, watching Harry head off to bed. //He must have drank more than he thought,// he decided. Yes, the kiss had been good. But it was a kiss, nothing but a kiss. Certainly a good kiss, but Remus had had good kisses before. 

//You've been alone too long.// Even Harry jokingly asking him to bed had piqued his interest. Harry had been right, he needed to find someone. Someone that wasn't the eighteen year old son of his dead best friend. 

//Besides, he's a friend.// Remus told himself, as he put away his book and headed to his own room. //He's too young, and he's involved.// 

Why Remus even needed to have this argument with himself, he didn't know. Harry was simply out of the question. But… 

A small, rather sadistic part of Remus' mind had to wonder at what it would be like to take a complete virgin and guide them… 

//No! Do *not* think like that. The kiss was bad enough, really, you shouldn't have done that. Now you're just sleepy and indulging in sick fantasies. Stop it!// He mentally slapped himself, stripping down to his underclothes and crawling into bed. He was *not* going to look at Harry like that, it was simply wrong. 

//But it's late, and you're alone in your mind, and a little bit of wrong thinking never hurt anyone.// It was wrong-doing that did them in, really. And Remus wasn't going to *do* anything, he was just going to let his mind wander a bit. To think what it would be like to kiss Harry, to touch him, and perhaps even be the one who ushered him out of his virgin state. 

//There.// He told himself, an hour or so later. //That's out of your system, you can let it go.// And he would. He wouldn't wonder if Harry and Seamus were going to break up anytime soon, or if Harry's reactions to his kiss was anything other than the after-effects of too much wine. And he would *not* look at Harry romantically, because it just wouldn't work. He'd put the thought out of his mind completely! 

Eventually. 

*** 

"Remus… we need to talk." 

Remus didn't like the tone of Harry's voice, or the fact that he was up at seven o'clock in the morning. Harry never woke up that early. 

"Yes?" Remus set down the paper, and glanced up, eyes following Harry as the younger man sat down. 

"You kissed me last night," Harry said, blankly. "To prove something, but yes." 

"I liked it," Harry went on. "I liked it a lot, and now thinking about you makes me nervous in the same way that Seamus does. But…uh…more." 

"More?" Oh dear. Remus didn't think the conversation should go any further, really. 

"I don't know… it's like we were talking about last night, I think. About how feelings change so suddenly and stuff." 

"Harry…" This was dangerous. 

"I know, you're gonna tell me I'm too young, and you're not interested that way, and I should stop being silly and go on with Seamus. But I don't *want* Seamus, after last night." 

"It… it was one kiss, Harry." Remus said, swallowing hard. Why? Why was fate doing this to him? 

"But it was an amazing kiss, and it made me tingly and stuff. Well, when I thought about it afterwards." 

"There, you see," Remus said, searching desperately for a rational way to turn Harry away. "You've built it up in your mind. You don't even--" 

Well, Harry probably wasn't going to build *this* kiss up in his mind. Remus decided this was probably how Harry had felt, after his kiss last night. And it *was* good. 

"What about that? It still makes me feel the same way… Remus… would you ever, you know? Think about… trying out dating?" 

The way Harry phrased the question made it difficult for Remus to say no. Especially because that would be a lie. 

"Harry… we… what would people think?" 

"Who cares?" Harry knelt down, taking Remus' hands in his own. "What does it matter? I'm asking you. Did you feel *anything* when I kissed you?" 

"I… I did," Remus admitted. 

"Then? So?" Harry's voice was pleading. "Just a date… you said that when feelings change, the best thing is to just see what happens…" 

He had. And really, what could the harm be? Just a date. And Harry… Harry was young. He'd have a new fancy tomorrow. Or perhaps not. Either way, what did it matter? They'd already kissed—twice--and Remus had already given in to his growing attraction for him. 

"I did," Remus admitted. "A date then, and we'll see what happens from there," he agreed. 

"Really?" Harry broke out into a wide grin, and Remus decided that seeing that smile was worth it all. 

"Really," Remus said, and was only slightly surprised when Harry kissed him again, long and sweet. 

He really *was* a good kisser. 

*** 


End file.
